


Rodney Raccoon

by mific



Series: Raccoonverse [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Technology, Animal Transformation, Digital Art, Gen, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodney is accidentally changed into a raccoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney Raccoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Made for fredbassett's fandom_stocking. Big thanks to fredbassett for alerting me to the charm of raccoons and making me realize THAT RODNEY IS TOTALLY A RACCOON (apart from the wet feet in creeks thing, but otherwise, perfect!), thus setting this 'verse in motion. I got so carried away with Raccoonverse that I did four pics in the end, and there's a story in the works. So I'll post a pic each day after the reveals, and then the story a little later.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/734841/734841_original.jpg)

 


End file.
